Revealing Moments
by clockwork starlight
Summary: A collection of companion pieces to “Hidden in Plain Sight”. No particular order to them.
1. What do you see?

Revealing Moments

A collection of companion pieces to "Hidden in Plain Sight". Do not question the authoress with her weekend fogged mind. Just read. Still don't own Naruto or anythign affiliated with it. When eBay gets back to me on that, I will be sure to inform you.

In case you can't tell from the actual story, this piece is set right after Sasuke's return, after kicking Orochimaru and his minions into next month.

* * *

What do _you_ see?

"Sasuke-kun is back?" Haruno Sakura was hard put to contain her elation.

"Yes, for the thousandth time. Uchiha Sasuke has returned." Tsunade was hard put to mask her irritation. "He's been put in the hospital at my request. Sakura, you can go see him, but please keep in mind you are a professional, not an adolescent." Tsunade gave her apprentice a small smile before shooing her out the door.

"And as for you Hinata, there is a reason I called you up here as well as Sakura. Take a seat, we may be here a while."

* * *

"It sounds like something I could do, Tsunade-sama." Hinata proffered cautiously.

"There are a number of things you can do, Hinata. Unfortunately underestimating yourself is one of your favorites. So when would you like to examine Sasuke?"

"If Uchiha-san is available, I think he'd like to get the examination over and done with as soon as possible. Or at least be informed of it. May I?"

Tsunade laughed a little at the ever obliging Hyuuga. "Well then, let's go. Shizune can't yell at me for helping the Uchiha Sasuke, especially after what he's done for us."

Hinata tilted her head at that statement, but didn't question it aloud. Tsunade however didn't need a vocal question. She explained as they made their way through the empty halls and the darkening twilit streets; the quiet and marginally safer village of Konoha.

"He came back of his own free will, and brought Konoha a little present. Orochimaru's head. Or at least, most of it was Orochimaru's head. Sasuke was skilled enough to do the job while Orochimaru was attempting to transfer bodies. It was a nice gesture, even if did make a terrible mess." Tsunade was understandably pleased that Konoha's rogue ninja had come back, with his priorities straight.

"Anyway, we've stuck him in the hospital, and he's waiting for you. To keep things to a minimum noise, I had to heal him myself rather than let the hospital nin take care of him. He's all yours now."

* * *

"Good evening, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't look away from the window. He was drinking in the sun setting over his village. It was a beautiful thing, the red washing over everything. However it was a warm beauty, it comforted the heart with its muted heat. He thought about another time when red had seeped into everything he held, into everything he saw. That too held a kind of beauty, but a cold one, easing his mind that he was strong, that he was alive, that he was still Uchiha Sasuke. But now, in this Hidden Village of Konoha, now more than ever, he was Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't turn to look at her, but what he would have seen anyway? What did everyone else see? What did it matter anyway?

"Tsunade-sama has kindly filled in as many details as she was able. I thought perhaps you would prefer me to examine you as soon as possible, so you could leave sooner." There was no response, not that she really expected one. There was little one could say in return, even less that Uchiha Sasuke would say.

"I was going to look over your… seal to ensure that it wouldn't mutate into anything that could cause you trouble."

_So painstakingly polite. How hard is she trying to deny the ugly truth?_ The answer came soon. She wasn't. She was avoiding possibly painful topics because she was a healer, and causing pain was the last thing she wanted to do.

"… and Tsunade-sama will place the Fuja Hoin over it again. Not that it is expected to reactivate." Hinata's voice took on a note of contemplation. "When Kakashi-sensei put the Fuja Hoin on you the first time, I believe it was dependant on your willpower. I expect with your victory against Orochimaru-san, you'll never try to reach for strength from that channel again. But we must check." She slipped back into medic nin mode. "Would you prefer to do this tonight, or would you rather wait till you've recovered somewhat?"

The voice that answered her was toneless, distanced.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I have anything important to do here."

Tsunade spoke from her position by the door. "We'll do it tomorrow then. Come find me in my office when you're ready, Hinata." She left.

Hinata's heart twinged at the utter defeat in his voice. "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow… Sasuke-san." Sasuke didn't move. But he caught the soft words. "I'm glad you're back safe." And she too left.

* * *

Sasuke himself did not put much import to her revising his title, but he realized that she did. With Hinata, very little was wasted when it could be helped. A word, a gesture, it all meant something, to her at least. What exactly, he didn't know, but right now, all he knew was that he wanted to sleep. To wrap himself in oblivion, to ignore the normalcy that he wanted and hated at the same time, to rest with peace.

She had called him Sasuke. Still with a formal honorific, but one step at a time. She had acknowledged him, as the number one rookie of her Genin class, as the ninja she knew, not just an Uchiha anymore. He was Sasuke. He was no longer the missing nin whose attempted retrieval had broken, however temporarily, so many of her friends. He was Sasuke once again. And she would see to it he stayed that way.

* * *

So now... who thinks I should just quit while a reasonable facsimile of ahead? 

Apologies if my continual "fixing" of things gets to you. I lack a beta. We also now lack a betta... He died. We're rather upset. A moment of silence, if you please. For Ichabod Thomas Clarence du Verr, aka Squidbait. We shall miss the prettiness of the fishy. He was nice enough to put up with us for two months. And that was after the biology labs finished playing with them and their living conditions.

We have a quad... and only the one fish... I do hope the weight of that name wasn't what killed him. That'd be upsetting.


	2. What do you see? part ii

Still owneth not yon anime characters. Still just bending them to my nefarious purposes

* * *

What do you see? Part II

"The seal has been forced back into itself." Hinata's voice was calm; she was simply relaying what she saw, not interpreting it. Her hands were warm against his back, and the gaze of the Hokage was cool.

"So Hinata was essentially correct. Your mind has rejected Orochimaru, and so now your body is trying to do the same thing. Excellent. And Hinata, you're sure nothing tried to happen when you tried putting chakra into the seal." At the girl's nod, Tsunade sighed. "So we set all this up for nothing. Oh well, after all that effort, I need a drink. You two can celebrate or whatever... well Hinata can't yet… but later. Ja."

Sasuke slowly put his shirt back on. _That was all. A quick examination, and now I have to return to my empty house, go past those blank stares, back to a hollow existence. I know there's nothing here for me but to get stronger, so that I can fulfill my vow. But after I kill that man… I'll be the strongest… but he is also strong, and he is… evil. I thought Orochimaru was strong, I knew he was evil… Neither of these is the Uchiha way. There has to be something more, right?_ Sasuke emerged from his reverie to find Hinata politely waiting at the door, allowing him his thoughts, but wondering if he was planning on staying the night in the cold little room. He sighed and walked out, slowing enough to match her pace when she finished locking up the room. And then… he was free to do whatever he pleased.

* * *

If the people around him wondered where he'd been they did an excellent job of ignoring his absence and lapsing back into the way they'd treated him those five years ago. He was sipping his tea when he recognized the voices that had entered the restaurant. Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata. They must have both just gotten off duty. He stayed in his seat, letting his tea cool.

"So Sasuke-kun is perfectly fine?" Sakura's voice still held that note of blind hope.

"Hai. He was released from the hospital today. Tsunade-sama healed all his physical wounds. So of course he's alright." Her voice was quiet, discretion tinting her words, even with a fellow medic.

"And you? What did you see? Tsunade needed you because of the Byakugan, right?"

Hinata tried desperately hard not to stiffen. Sakura had meant well, but the way she'd worded that had cut.

"H-hai. I was only to check. He shouldn't have any trouble with it now."

Sakura chattered on. Hinata let her. Sasuke stopped paying attention; Sakura was only singing his praises.

"Hinata, are you listening at all?" Sakura paused.

"Hai, you were saying how strong Sasuke-san is, and how his determination inspires you." Hinata sipped her tea.

"Y-yes. So what about you? How come you never joined the fan club? What don't you see in him?"

Hinata's voice became even softer. "I see some of the same things you do, Sakura-san. I see his strength, and his determination. But I also see strength and determination in Naruto-kun, Lee-san, Neji-niisan, Ten Ten, Ino, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru, Chouji-san and you, Sakura-san. When I look at Uchiha Sasuke, I see something different, I suppose. I see the number one rookie of our class like you, but he is still part of the rookie nine, isn't he? He's a Konoha ninja again, and unless he and I somehow become close friends, a Konoha ninja, one of many strong Konoha ninja, one who graduated with me, Uchiha Sasuke is all he will be to me."

Sakura looked at Hinata, who was pouring the two of them another cup. "So you're another one who thinks I don't know the real Sasuke?"

"No, I'm the one who doesn't know Uchiha Sasuke; therefore I can not be the one who judges. You were part of his team; you were there with him while he was still here. If anyone can see the real Uchiha Sasuke, it should be you and Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. You and I see someone different when we look at Sasuke-san. So how can you ask me if I think you know someone I don't? There is no way I can acknowledge him the same way you do, so I won't."

"I-I guess that makes sense. Thanks for answering me Hinata."

There was a soft giggle. "This is how you take your revenge because _I_ got to see him shirtless before you did?"

Sakura laughed too. "Well come on, four years have passed. Can you blame me?"

The two of them had left after that, Hinata to train with her genin team, Sakura to go home. Sasuke stared at the faint wisps of steam still rising from his cup. They were almost invisible. So Hinata thought she didn't know him. Maybe not as a friend, not as Sasuke-kun, not as Sasuke-san; but she understood what kind of person he was. He knew what she knew, she was just better at explaining it. She understood that Uchiha Sasuke was just Uchiha Sasuke, a Konoha ninja, the only Uchiha in Konohagakure, one of the rookie nine. She saw the same strengths everyone else did, but like few other people, she also saw the weaknesses he saw in himself. He was strong true, but he wasn't the only one with that strength. He only wished he was.

* * *

She saw that.


	3. In My Own Eyes

Don't own Naruto or any thing affiliated with it. Boo hoo. This one kinda sucks as far as the writing goes. I was trying to say something, but the typingness didn't let the message show as far as I can tell. I don't know. You tell me.

In My Own Eyes

"Spar with me, niisan." Hyuuga Hinata stood at the edge of the training area.

"Only until Uchiha shows up." Hyuuga Neji stood in the center of the training area, waiting.

"Hai." Hyuuga Hinata darted forward, bloodline already activated. They traded blows, the chakra visible with each attack, with each block. They traded comments, the familiarity evident with each insult and remark. Both were holding back. One because it went against her principles. Because she sought to save, to grow strong to nurse those close to her.

The other because he didn't need to fight to win. Because he was stronger than she was, but he could still remember when he'd been fighting to kill. And she had still called him…

"Neji-niisan, you're not paying attention." Her palm had grazed his torso.

"You're reflexes have slowed, Hinata." His counterattack had not been blocked.

"And you're wits have slowed even more, niisan." She kicked him in the ribs, his attack to her arms leaving his sides open.

He only moved an inch. "Still faster than yours." He sent her flying. She flipped, landing on her feet. A foot in front of where Uchiha Sasuke was watching.

"Sasuke-san! Gomen, I will let you two spar."

"You may stay and watch." His voice was still the same as she remembered, cool and smooth, not loud, but still piercing.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san. May I, niisan?" At Neji's short nod, she knelt on the grass outside the area. She watched the two fight; these two Konoha shinobi. The two top ninja of their respective graduate classes.

They were similar and different, as most people are. Most of the ninja population had welcomed Sasuke back, if not with open arms, with open minds. Neji had been one of the first. Perhaps he had sympathized with the desire to exceed one's limits. The two had a silent understanding that neither held anything but respect for the other. Not now.

Hinata remembered the cold days after Sasuke's defection. She found all her comfort in the hospital. Watching her cousin, watching her friends, watching the healers.

Shizune had found her then, and had trained her until finally the Hokage had accepted her as an apprentice along side Sakura. Becoming a medic nin had made her feel stronger than any other time in her life. With the focus in healing, she had been forced to have confidence in herself. She finally proved to everyone; friends, family, fellow ninja, and most importantly herself, that she was strong enough to be Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji understood silence very well. Uchiha Sasuke appreciated that. He respected the Hyuuga ninja, because they both knew the value of silence. Silence without accusations, without blame. Without pointless apologies, or empty words. They sparred to express their respect for one another. They did not talk together, the only words they needed were those that came with their attacks. Sasuke did not go easy on Neji, even though Sasuke had defeated on of the original Sannin. Neji did not try to prove his worth to Uchiha Sasuke, because Sasuke already knew that Hyuuga Neji was a strong ninja. 

They fought to prove that they were ninja, and that they were friends. A quiet friendship, punctuated by blows, but it was a friendship. Neither ever came out unscathed, but wasn't that the point?

Uchiha Sasuke was just another Konoha ninja now. He was one of the strongest, and one of the most well known. But he still had his problems, his dreams, his friends and his name. He had his strengths, and his weaknesses. He just a ninja after all.

* * *

Today was one of the increasingly fewer, but still numerous, days when Sasuke sent Neji flying. Hinata was up as soon as she determined that Neji was not going to land on his feet and charge back into battle. He was on his back, looking resigned. He waved away his cousin. Who ignored him, and started fussing good-naturedly anyway. Sasuke simply stood, watching. 

When Hinata decided that Neji was as patched up as she was going to get him without protest she followed him back into the training arena. And softly offered Sasuke the same. He could feel Neji's white eyes on him, but declined help anyway.

Instead of the under the surface offense he expected, she laughed.

"I saw the hits you took. At least let me open the holes again. You have to be feeling the effects of that blow to your chest." Sasuke noticed Neji's ever so slight wince. Hinata must have too, for she turned and tugged at straps framing his face, pulling him down. She whispered, "You know I forgive you, niisan." Her smile was warm, as it always was, whenever she smiled.

Sasuke was obviously missing some piece of information, but it didn't really matter, for she'd whirled on him almost immediately. Two strokes and he was on the floor. He could still see the green glow of healing chakra over her hands. Neji looked unsurprised. She had obviously done this to him on more than one occasion.

She bowed formally. "Thank you for letting me watch." And she was gone.

* * *

They were different, they were similar. They were all ninja.

* * *

If you want to whine about how much it sucked, then please, offer suggestions. I'm more than willing to redo it. It's really jsut a matter of how I ought to do so. And if you aren't willing to do that, I have a family of pirahna who would love to meet you.  



	4. Through These Eyes

Nope... Still don't own it. I'll be sure to let everyone know when I manage to pull that one off. I don't know why I procrastinate by writing fanfiction. I really should stop... Especially with finals coming up. It's just an idea. HAve fun children.

There's More in My Eyes than What I Can See With Them

_There is more to the Hyuuga than the Byakugan. There is more to Hyuuga Hinata than the heiress. What do I have to do to prove this to them?_

Hyuuga Hinata was attacking her shadow clones like they meant to kill. Her kekkei genkai was useless against them, so she sought to improve her skills without resorting to the Byakugan. Everyone thought all she was good for was her eyes. Whether to fight or to heal, without her eyes, she was no better than any other ninja.

Why couldn't they understand that she didn't think being one of "the other ninja", those who were not great, who were not recognized, who were still ninja, and therefore already great; why did everyone think that being one of those was so bad? Yes, ninja like Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade and Uchiha Sasuke were important. But so were all the ninja who woke up in the hospital after doing their best to complete their missions.

_Even if no one else sees them, I'll acknowledge them. Naruto-kun… Even if I've gotten over my crush… I'll always acknowledge you. Even if no one else understands the difference, I know. I knew you were special long before you showed them all. Now I want to do the same. There's more to you than what only I saw. And there's more to me than what everyone else thinks they see._

* * *

His clones had nearly killed him. Again. Taking on two sets of five one after the other probably hadn't been the smartest thing he'd ever done. He hoped that his brother wasn't stronger than ten of him, but with the Mangekyo Sharingan, one didn't know the full extent of Itachi's power. Itachi had, after all, managed to land Kakashi in the hospital without a flinch. Yet again Sasuke was beset by those ephemeral thoughts that maybe he should have killed Naruto at the Hidden Falls. But then he remembered that he didn't because he was not Itachi. And it was ideas like that that justified Sasuke's determination to kill him.

With the Sharingan came the name Uchiha. Not the other way around. And as an Uchiha, Sasuke had to avenge his clan.

* * *

Sakura sighed again; watching, but not seeing, people she knew and didn't know anymore walk by. Her food was growing cold, but she didn't care. The blond man beside her noticed her preoccupation, but as she had been like ever since Sasuke-teme's return, he didn't think much of it. He waved as Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten and Neji passed the Ichiraku. Sakura was still staring into space.

_The Sharingan allows Sasuke-kun to see attacks and copy them. But does it somehow blind him? How can he not see what I can give him? What I want to give him. He needs what I can give him. Why won't he accept that he needs someone to love him? Is there anyone else who can give him what I, Haruno Sakura, can't? I see Sasuke the way he is to me. He's perfect, but he doesn't like it when I say that. Can't he understand that I'm trying to heal him? Heal him in a way needles and chakra can't. Even the Byakugan can't see Sasuke the way I can. _

* * *

Sasuke was too tired to sneeze. He just lay there, waiting till he could move again. He heard voices, could distinguish the loud but charming voice of Yamanaka Ino and the loud but not so appealing voice of Inuzuka Kiba, both raised in friendly argument, punctuated by the occasional bark.

He could hear them cease and then many voices were raised, but they were too far away and too incoherent for him to understand. He didn't particularly care.

* * *

"Hinata!"

"Oi, Hinata!"

"Bark!"

Three kunai whizzed through the air. All three missed. But they did get the attention of one Hyuuga Hinata. The three clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh! Gomen, minna-san…"

"Don't start…" Kiba groaned as Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Too late." Shino calmly pointed out.

"Hinata-chan, didn't we all tell you, on at least three separate occasions to stop apologizing for nothing?" Ino demanded.

"Actually I can distinctly remember five." Ten Ten remarked thoughtfully.

"Whatever the number, let's just go, before the restaurant closes." Chouji grumbled impatiently. They began to walk.

"Where is Lee-san?"

"Che, who knows."

Ten Ten laughed. "Lost another match with Neji, and is currently running around the village a hundred times. If you listen, you could probably hear him screaming to do better next time." Neji refrained from commenting.

_That's Lee-san's nindo. _Hinata smiled, allowing the affectionate undercurrents to all their voices to wash over her. She made a mental note to see if she could find him later, and bring him a late lunch.

* * *

She really ought to have known better. She had found Lee, but he had already finished, and was in fact on his way back to challenge Neji for tomorrow. She supposed it was just as well, as she would have had to resort Shikamaru's suggestion to get him to actually eat if he were still in the middle of his laps. She smiled slightly at the thought of her informing Konoha's Green Beast that a true gentleman would not leave a lady to dine alone. Still, now she was carrying food for two and a flask of hot tea for no purpose.

Her feet took her back to where she had been training earlier. In the evening light though, she chose to walk around and drink in the twilight.

Then she stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke was unconscious on the ground. Actually, he was sleeping, hard training evident from the visible scratches and tears on his clothes. She stood indecisive, then finally knelt beside him, pulling out the small container of medicine she'd been planning to use on Lee.

* * *

Sasuke woke feeling much better. Better than he should have felt considering he'd been sleeping on the ground, without a jacket. Except that he had a jacket. It wasn't his jacket, but it was draped over him anyway. He sat up and looked around. Hyuuga Hinata was kneeling about four feet away from him, sipping tea, looking for all the world like she was in a dining hall, and not in the forest.

The pungent scent of the herbs still lingered on him. She obviously had not been able to keep her healer hands to herself. Thankfully, she'd only tended to the visible wounds, not that there were any serious injuries anyway. He was interrupted from his distracted thoughts by the soft clear voice of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Now that you're awake, would you like some bento?" Ever the hostess.

"Were you planning on this meeting? Because you seem incredibly prepared for it."

She laughed then, as much at the childish annoyance on his face as the ridiculous nature of their first words.

"Actually I'd been looking for Lee-san. I found him, but he didn't need my help. Then I found you. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up. Was I wrong?"

She fought down the urge to laugh even more. Sasuke really was acting like a child, with the annoyed twitch of his mouth giving away his reluctance to say

"No. Ittadakimasu."

She just watched him. His chopsticks were raised to his mouth before he stopped.

"Something wrong, Sasuke-san?"

"It'd be very rude of you not to join me."

There was that smile again, the amused, warm, tolerant, understanding one. He'd seen it on her face once. He'd been in the marketplace, and he'd seen her walking with Shino and Kiba. The dog had undoubtedly been doing something stupid, because he had a guiltily embarrassed smile on his face. The Aburame had been doing his very best to pretend he didn't know him. Hinata… had had that smile.

She picked up a set of chopsticks with a soft "Ittadakimasu".

* * *

She set down her chopsticks with a soft "Gochisou-sama deshita" and began collecting the used crockery. He moved to help her, but she was done.

"…Arigatou, Hinata-san."

"Dou itashimashite, Sasuke-san. Walk with me back?"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I've found you." Sakura tried not to take a flying leap into arms. Which were folded, so it wouldn't have done anything.

"Sakura."

"Good evening Sakura-san."

"Hinata! What were you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura couldn't stop herself from making it sound like an accusation.

"Ano, I found him in the training grounds after I found out that Lee-san didn't need any help. He was kind enough to escort me back. I should go back to the compound now though. Good night, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san."

Sakura watched the other girl walk off, before turning to catch up with her obsession. "I looked in the training grounds, I didn't see you there."

Sasuke had begun walking home, without waiting for her. When she caught up, he just said, "You don't know where to look."


	5. Hands Over My Eyes

Standard disclaimers apply. Because it's very hard to pay shipping for inspiration.

* * *

Hands Over My Eyes

I get accused of being a cold heartless bastard a lot. What can I say? Most people just really annoy me. I get tired of their refusal to see how much life really sucks. I get tired of not being able to cover my eyes to the truth like they do. Maybe it's because of the Sharingan. Maybe these red eyes bleed hate, and no matter how much you don't want to see, you still do. I don't want to think about it. If I do, will I back down from my vow? If the blood is not on the hands of the killer, but inside him, does it run in everyone of the line? I don't want to be thinking about this.

But I can't stop. I can't just blind myself and let that determine my life. I know I have to kill that man, but as the years have gone by, the reasons why keep changing. Because of him, I don't have a normal life. I can't live like the blind fools I have to see every day. I'm an Uchiha. I shouldn't want a normal life. Because I'm an Avenger.

"Sasuke-teme, get your head out of the clouds and back to earth, so that I can send you flying!"  
"Baka."

* * *

She had been walking with Kiba and Akamaru. They'd found some place they wanted to show her, but then Akamaru had gotten distracted, and Kiba had rushed off to find him. Leaving Hinata to find this special place by herself. According to Kiba is was prime seating to watch several training areas at once. Luckily for her, Akamaru soon came back. 

They landed to see Sasuke kick Naruto into a tree. Several trees actually, but the blonde didn't seem at all fazed. His eyes lit up when they saw the dog on the tree branch.

"Heya Kiba! Wanna spar with me? Sasuke-teme doesn't even bother trying to make the fight interesting…"

Hinata disappeared. Naruto had never known she was there, Kiba and Sasuke thought she'd gone off because she was far too shy. Actually, she'd realized something, and needed to think it out. Hinata didn't know where to turn. She had had an epiphany, but there was no one unbiased enough to share it with.

Naruto and Sasuke were undeniably close friends. They were two of the strongest ninja Konoha had to offer, trained by Hatake Kakashi, in close confidence with two of the lengendary Sannin. They were strong, but they both kept trying to become stronger yet. Both became stronger by training with the other… but that didn't mean they were limited for sparring partners. They trained with different people, with different strengths.

Naruto spent most of the time he was not on missions training. Naruto's eyes were focused on his goal of becoming Hokage. He didn't look anywhere else; he only saw things when he understood them, or when they could help him reach his dream.

Hinata finally understood that he didn't see her. She could not help him on his path to Hokage; she could only walk behind him, where his eyes would never look. She was a ninja like him; but where he was the ninja that plowed ahead, toward his goal, she was the ninja who stopped to heal those who could not keep up.

His eyes only looked forward, which was why he was so cheerful, he always saw the new day ahead of him. Her eyes though… her white eyes saw everything around her. They were directed ahead, but she saw those people, those events in the corner of her eyes. And she could not ignore them. And while she tended to them, she fell more and more behind Naruto. She could not keep up with him. And she had known it for a long time now.

She'd kept her hands over her eyes, trying to pretend. But even the most stubborn child peeks. And so she forced her hands down, and acknowledged that Naruto would never see her. Now the question was, what was she going to do about it?

She had to stop chasing him, but it takes a while to slow down when you've been running for so long. Perhaps not slow down. She'd follow the path Naruto had set, to grow strong, to build and keep a better Konohagakure no Sato. But now, she wouldn't follow Naruto because he was Naruto. She'd follow him because he was going to become Hokage one day, and she wanted as many people as possible to see him then.

* * *

Ino sighed. Looking after the flower shop was fun… but only when there were people in it. She looked around; the flower displays were colorful without being too gaudy. Her eyes settled on a vase. It was an arrangement of chrysanthemums and baby's breath. It reminded her of the Uchiha clan symbol. She'd seen it often enough, Sasuke had always turned his back on her. Not like she cared, it had become more of a game as she grew older. Annoy as many people as possible, with only one word. One word, "Sasuke-kun!" shrieked while pouncing on the indifferent Uchiha. Her mouth quirked into an amused half smile. It certainly worked almost all the time. Shikamaru, check; Sasuke, double check; Sakura, not enough room to fit checks.

She understood what Sakura saw in Sasuke, she herself had seen it. Then she realized that Sasuke may have been all those things, but there was more. Sasuke was a person too, he was human, he could bleed and he could break. And he was blind.

He was a ninja yes, but he was also a person, a citizen of Konohagakure. He had days off from his missions. He spent them training. He refused to admit that he was allowed to be happy. And if Ino _had_ pursued him seriously, and if he _had_ allowed her to become more than a friend, it wouldn't have been complete. He would always see himself as a ninja first. He would not allow himself to be happy, which would have made her unhappy. The downward spiral would not have ended until someone made him see that he didn't always have to be a ninja. Yamanaka Ino knew that she would never be that person for Sasuke. But he'd never see who that person _was_ unless…

"Sasuke no baka needs to get his head out of the ground!"

She jumped as she realized Shikamaru had been standing in front of her for a good while now. He had a smirk almost as annoying as Sasuke's on his face.

"I agree. Was wondering why I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your head has been in the clouds for a long time now, hasn't it?"

"Shut up before I hit you with something."

* * *


	6. In the Mirror

Not in possession of Naruto, as always. In case you can't tell... this particular piece is set in a couple different times... a year or so before as well as right before the beginning of Revealing Moments. The time about when.. well.. you'll see. Have fun children.

* * *

In the Mirror (part I)

"Hinata-sama. Your father requires your presence now." The maid turned to go, before turning back and whispering "Ganbatte, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and rose, dusting imaginary dust from the sleeves of her kimono. "Arigato, Maiko-san." She exhaled slowly, and made her way to the vaulted council room.

"You're finally ready to be acknowledged as the next in line, Hyuuga Hinata. It has been decided."

"On your twentieth birthday, you will replace your father as Head of the Hyuuga House. Until then, you will continue your duties as a Konoha shinobi."

"However afterward, you will be required to withdraw your services. You can not lead the Hyuuga, and still serve the nameless of Konoha."

"I understand, and I will accept this."

"You will give up your work at the hospital?"

"Hai, Neji-niisan. I am Hyuuga Hinata before I am a ninja." Neither could say the truth in front of the council. _That in truth, Hyuuga Hinata would rather be at the hospital than leading the clan or on a mission that would endanger anyone. That in truth, Hyuuga Hinata was sacrificing "Hina-chan" and "Hinata-san", titles that meant more to her than "Hinata-sama" because she had earned them through being herself. Not because of her circumstances of birth. _

Hinata sat as the ceremony flowed endlessly around her. T_wenty is four years away… perhaps things will change. Naruto, you promised you'd change the Hyuuga. But you can't do it alone. You must become Hokage first. Maybe by then… maybe the bars will have bent a little._

She knew what had brought on the Council's decision. She had fought against the Sound, when they attacked again two months. Godaime herself had praised Hyuuga Hinata as one of the ninja that had helped prevent the death of a single Konoha shinobi. Orochimaru had been growing too cocky, and had thought to wage another war with Konoha, without a distraction like the Chuunin Exam. It was a stupid move, especially as he did not have the benefit of Uchiha Sasuke's body. She wondered, as did most of the other shinobi, where he had been during that attack. She wondered, as did most of the other shinobi, if Uchiha Sasuke was the reason behind Uzumaki Naruto's silence. Had the two fought again? Had Naruto defeated Sasuke? Had he killed him? So many questions, so many possible answers.

* * *

"_So I was just the second choice to my brother? Because Uchiha Itachi was too strong for you, you chose to pursue me? That is weakness. You tempted with me with the promise of power and strength. I will see that strength. I will see the strength of one who seeks to own an Uchiha." He stood back to gauge the reaction his words had on the people around him. "I will see it, and I will judge. You could not wait days for my body when I was away doing your dirty work. And you could not wait mere hours the first time. You say your powers are as good as immortality, but you still rely on the strength of your vessel. Well, your time is approaching again. I will see the true strength of you and those who follow you. Or you will not have this body, or the strength I sought to cultivate so many years. You are in pain because you need to renew the blood in you. Can you fight through that pain? As I have so many times, can you fight and win despite the agony? Are you really strong enough to claim an Uchiha?"_

The Hidden Village of the Sound had attacked Konoha then. Sasuke had watched, flitting from battle to battle, never being seen. Only once had he been caught…

"_Here to fight, Sasuke-teme?"_

"_No. Here to see what there is worth fighting for. I'm not going to fight, unless you're stupid enough to try and attack me, dobe."_

_Naruto had stood close enough to reach out and touch him, but he hadn't. He simply followed Sasuke, every now and then throwing kunai at those who sought to hide themselves in the trees. As the two circled, they saw fewer and fewer battles, and more and more cleanups. The fights had moved further into the city, closer to the center, to engage the stronger independent ninja of Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto watched medic teams running around, saving lives. _

_They followed the fighting further into the city. They watched jounin like Yuuhi Kurenai fighting, a formidable force against her attackers, they saw chuunin like Aburame Shino taking down ninja without blinking, they saw teams of friends like the InoShikaChou trio (both generations) clear sections of Konoha of would be murderers. They saw Haruno Sakura tending to wounded Konoha ninja in the street, while a genin cel guarded her back. They left the city, Orochimaru's attack had failed, there was no point to observing any more fighting. They headed into the woods. _

"_Did you get your answer, Sasuke-teme? Or do I need to spell it out for you? All those people we saw are worth fighting, and worth fighting for… Hinata-chan!" That last was whispered in surprise as a white shadow flitted beneath them, intent on her goal. She could not sense them, they were neutral bodies at this moment, for all intentions they were trees, all emotion repressed, simply watching. They watched her swoop down on a fallen cell. They left her tending their wounds, ignoring the red slowly staining the small of her own back. _

_They moved further into the woods, saw unconscious, wounded and dead Sound ninja. They passed bloody corpses felled by steel and skill, unblooded bodies touched by minds stronger than theirs, saw those touched by Clan hands, Yamanaka… Nara… Akimichi… Hyuuga… or untouched by hands… Aburame… Inuzuka…_

"_Still weak…" Sasuke muttered._

"_Wrong, teme. Eventually you'll smarten up. Till then… just remember… that your Orochimaru got his ass handed to him by a woman, Godaime Hokage, and Konohagakure no Sato. Tsunade-baachan and the shinobi you turned your back on before beat the Snake Sannin and his entire village. You suure you're on the right side?" His was the annoyingly loud genin Sasuke remembered again. "Oh well… we'll probably meet up again. Next time I see you… loser buys lunch."_

_

* * *

_

_Weak… stupid… pointless… _Blood was everywhere, everywhere but on him. All those silly little guards Orochimaru had posted to guard him while he recovered were useless. He'd gone through half the building before they ever noticed. All he had to do was show his face, and they'd leapt on him… for all intents and purposes baring their necks to him. In the end it hadn't taken much. Kabuto had been distracted… Orochimaru had been in pain… and Sasuke was bored. Only one man left Orochimaru's lair… well one and a half, part of another man did not _walk_ out of the Land of Sound. And all through the silent but bloody episode… he felt nothing from his seal.

The leaves around him rustled… ominously almost.

"Shunshin no Jutsu!"

"Oi! Obaachan!"

"Naruto, you do realize that it's so late it's not even night anymore?"

"Sasuke still owes me lunch."

"What!" Tsunade finally looked up from where her head was propped up on the desk. She saw Naruto half supporting a rather bruised Uchiha Sasuke, who was clutching an object in white cloth. He pulled himself away from the blonde and strode over to her, depositing the object on the desk.

"Oh… so _you're_ back." One quick flick of the wrist, and she was staring at (what she was fairly sure) was Orochimaru's head.

"Hey, not bad, Sasuke-teme… But you know, what with being beat back by Tsunade-obaachan less than a month before…"

"Naruto shut up. He did what I couldn't do. He killed Orochimaru. Now get him to the Hospital, and you stay away until I give you permission. You will tell _no one_ of Sasuke's return. And when I mean that no one finds out, I mean no one I haven't told _myself_ and no one who found out because _you_ were screaming at the top of your lungs in a HOSPITAL. Now move." She turned back to the ghastly object on her desk. "Oh and by the way Uchiha… welcome back."


	7. In the Mirror part ii

Standard disclaimers and stuff apply... and stick... like cheap makeup.

* * *

In the Mirror (part II)

Hinata let the water she'd splashed onto her face run off in tiny rivulets. So she was now officially the Hyuuga heiress. However life wasn't going to wait around for her to get used to the idea. This was why she woke up early. To make time to get used to life all over again every day. To give her an hour to stare at her reflection, and wonder if mirrors really could not lie. So what had changed from when she was twelve, when they thought she was too weak to be heir?

She looked into silver dresser mirror. Well her eyes were a little narrower, from staring into people eyes when she spoke to them. From forcing herself to look up, to acknowledge their presence and their interest in her at that moment. Her face was a little less round, as if her determination to make people take her seriously had helped her lose that childishness. She raised a hand to sweep a dark lock over behind her ear. Her hands were tapered, elegant and aristocratic. It seemed her blood had conquered; she'd stopped pressing her fingers together, and the aristocratic blood in her taken the opportunity, elongating the digits, turning them into artist's hands. An artist of chakra. Her hair too was longer… because cutting it was too much trouble, and because… she felt a little more assertive, being able to toss her hair over her shoulder, a natural, but almost defiant gesture. She knew she looked better with long hair, could tell it to herself over and over, that she should be proud to be who she was. She was sixteen years old and still growing. Growing stronger, growing better. Better than anyone else thought she could be. Till Naruto would finally see her. He was getting better in leaps and bounds, and she wasn't quite fast enough. But he'd see her someday… wouldn't he?

"If you're done admiring yourself, Hinata-sama, then perhaps you'd like to leave now? Hokage-sama asked that you finish early today and come see her afterwards, with Haruno Sakura."

"Neji, be nice. Hinata-chan doesn't admire herself, in any sense of the word. She has no false pretences, unlike you and your "better-than-thou" attitude." Ten Ten smacked Neji good naturedly, he simply smirked at her. The hand reaching toward her weapons pouch however was noted a little more seriously, so he desisted.

"Undoubtedly Hinata-chan can discover the secrets of life simply from staring at wallpaper, but as your pompous cousin noted, you are a little pressed for time today… Oh, I hadn't realized you were ready. Let's go, I want sesame buns."

* * *

Naruto had had the foresight to bring him sleepy drugs. The thought had scared him… Naruto had foresight and judgment. What else had changed in the five years he had been gone? At the time, it hadn't really mattered, because sleep was really all he wanted. But now that he was awake… He wasn't dumb enough to try and leave without Tsunade's permission. That would just land him with more trouble. So he sat in the bed, and wondered what the hell he was going to do now. He looked out the window, leaning his forehead against it. He would have to wear the hitai ate again. He realized he actually missed the comforting weight.

He stared into the window, the bright sunny day, and his own face insubstantially overlapped on the view outside the window. He hadn't had access to his reflection in a while. It was too dark, and everything there was too muted, to catch a stray glimpse of himself in passing. Mirrors were nowhere to be found, to stamp out vanity… and possibly to avoid the reality of it all. He stared into the window. He'd kept his hair the same, it had only lengthened a little. His face was older definitely, he'd aged, and he'd suffered. It was only natural his face would reflect it. He still reminded himself of his brother, but he found a difference. In his face, he could still read a trace amount of hope, there was still that childish wish hidden deep inside him. He would not see it as weakness, he saw it as humanity. And he still had some.

Sakura had crept into the room then. He hadn't needn't to glance over into the reflection to know it was her. He remembered her; she had been his reminder years ago. She hadn't stayed long, just long enough to remind him why he had thought her annoying. He supposed he couldn't blame her, but he could still be annoyed. She left as the sky became heavier, as if the rich colors were weighing it down. But it looked as if the weight was a comfortable burden, one it wanted to carry. He understood that a little better.

The door opened once again, a whisper of a cool zephyr brushed against him. A soft voice, like metal windchimes, clear, quiet and melodious.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san."


	8. Oh I Love Weddings

Realized this detail may have been kinda important. But the ending scene of Hidden in Plain Sight is like… five seconds after the vows. Five seconds of being married to Uchiha Sasuke and she's really happy… I would be too… insert sketchy comment about five seconds…

anyway, standard disclaimers are all glaring balefully at me so.. yea, I'll just put them riight here.

* * *

Hinata was… married. Uchiha Hinata. It was… different from being Hyuuga Hinata. She belonged to Sasuke, willingly giving away her name for his. She was happily his, body, mind and soul. She was kneeling next to him, her in the traditional white kimono, him in the black, Uchiha fan emblazoned on the back. All of the available shinobi had come, as had the majority of Konoha. The union of Konoha's influential families was no small affair. The expansive Hyuuga estate was filled with people. Sasuke knew for a fact that he didn't know them. Hinata however… Hinata seemed to recognize most of them. They were all cheering and clapping. For _them_.

Sasuke leant over, and kissed her. He could still taste the sake they had shared. She had that adorable dusting of pink across her cheeks, not entirely from the alcohol. She gave him that sparkling smile that warmed his heart and his cheeks. They stood, together and turned, so that they faced the mass of happy people. And together they walked. Down the path that cleared for them, out of the Hyuuga estate, through the roads. They stopped in front of the memorial tribute of fallen ninja. They stood before it for a moment, and as one bowed low. Those who had chosen to follow them, rather than begin the feast, mostly ninja, approached after they had straightened, and also paid their respects…

"I want ramen."

And then it turned into a race back to the Hyuuga estate. Hinata, despite the heavy kimono was actually keeping up fairly well. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen back into their friendly rivalry mode and were probably already back. Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten were laughing far too hard to even think about racing that seriously, so they slowed to a walk. They were picking their way through the streets, trying to keep their clothes out of the dust. They passed by an empty street and then stopped. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, not at all out of breath, though he had obviously gone back for them. He swept his wife up into his arms, kimono and all, and while Ino and Ten Ten renewed their painfully amused laughter, carried her up over rooftops and back home.

"Get tired of waiting?"

"Well we can't start with half of the celebration tiptoeing through the streets in a heavy kimono."

"Sasuke… put me down… please."

* * *

Sakura was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was in the formal gown she had been going to wear at the wedding. Yes, she had reconciled herself to never having Sasuke… in her heart of hearts; she knew that Hinata was everything she was and more. It made sense, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Even after a year.

She had resolved herself… but that morning all of it had shattered. It started when she slipped on the pink silk dress. It got worse as she did her makeup. By the time she started on her jewelry, she couldn't take it. Sasuke was getting married, and it wasn't to her. She wasn't in her dream wedding gown, she wasn't in the stuffy formal white kimono for Clan weddings; she wasn't the one getting married today. She was going to watch her friends being happy for someone else. And she couldn't do it.

There was someone at the door. Probably Naruto wanting know why she wasn't celebrating with the rest of the town. She sighed and sat up. When she opened the door, she was met by a dark head.

"H-Hinata! What are you…?"

"She insisted we stop by and make sure you were alright."

Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata were outside her apartment, still in their formal robes. Hinata was bowing to her, Sasuke leaning against her door frame, looking for all the world like he could still pull off his bad ass attitude in a kimono. He was succeeding, and it was pulling at her heartstrings.

Hinata straightened, and surprised them all by pulling Sakura into a hug. She just barely heard Hinata whisper "I'm sorry". And she wanted to cry. She couldn't hate Hinata, she couldn't hate Sasuke, she couldn't avoid either of them. All she could do was suffer their happiness, and hope that it wouldn't kill her.

"Please come, Sakura. At least get a dance with him."

Sasuke was staring at a spot on a far away wall. Sakura turned to the white eyes looking at her hopefully.

"H-hai."

She actually had a good time. True, after Hyuuga Hiashi had switched Hinata for his younger daughter, and Sasuke had traded his sister-in-law for his wife, Sakura had been forced to stare at the very well polished floor. Bare feet and black slacks entered her vision and she looked up into Naruto's understanding face. By then almost everyone was dancing. He pulled her up and into a dance. Sasuke was close to them, dancing with Ten Ten, and both looked rather put out about it. Hinata reappeared in a lighter dress than the kimono, and laughingly switched places with Sakura, who she nudged toward Sasuke. Ten Ten gladly switched out, and those who were watching very closely swore they saw her pull several senbon out of her hair, throwing a mischievous grin toward a certain someone. Whatever the reason, Hyuuga Neji was very quick to take to the dance floor.

Sakura danced with Sasuke in silence. There really wasn't anything to say. Other than…

"Sakura… Thank you."

The same words he'd said to her before leaving Konoha years ago. Again he was leaving her. But that wasn't true, was it? He'd never been hers, he hadn't come back for her. He had never been hers. All those times she'd helped him had been out of love. She kept trying and failing and trying again. She hadn't grown up at all.

* * *

The dined and danced all afternoon, and well into the night. Tsunade had allowed the shinobi population an entire day free from missions, and they all intended to take advantage of it. As the hours passed, soon only ninja remained. Amid laughter and racy wolf calls, Sasuke guided his wilting wife out of the room. As soon as they were out of earshot from the noise, she looked up at him and giggled.

"You'd think they'd have grown up a little by now."

Hinata just kept laughing and shook her head. "Some of them will always have their childish nature. That's what makes them who they are."

"Whatever. Shall we check the damage to the room we're supposed to be sleeping in tonight?"

They found multiple bells hidden in the springs of the mattress. Luckily Shino was not the kind of person to play pranks. Otherwise the threat of those insects would have made them both rather… antsy?

"I had Neji prepare another room in case I was right. It's further down the hall. Shall we?"

The shouji door slid closed, and Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata celebrated the union of the two Clans as fully and intimately as a man and his wife could. (Over and over and over) After all they were just beginning the rest of their lives. If anyone thought they had moved too hastily, they didn't fully understand what it was to be a ninja. The chance that you wouldn't live as long or as healthily as a normal person was not a small one. And Uchiha Sasuke was not going to waste a moment of this life now. He'd waited too long to be happy.

* * *

I can try to write this sort of thing... and I can fail... let's just hope that I didn't 


End file.
